


Warm Hands

by zanewritessometimes



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Derek Morgan is decidedly not an asshole, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hotch has horrible timing, How Do I Tag, Let Derek be soft for once, M/M, Omega Spencer Reid, Oral Sex, Sick Fic, Smut, Spencer Reid doesn't understand feelings, Spencer Reid with long hair, Spencer definitely has a praise kink, This is my first published work and it was completely self indulgent oh god, Yes I know I branch from how their character's act I do it all of the time plz do not yell at me, this was an excuse for me to write hurt Spencer without angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanewritessometimes/pseuds/zanewritessometimes
Summary: A self indulgent a/b/o fic with a shy and hurt (but not angsty hurt because I will not write angst with this shit I just will not) Spence and a very willing to help Derek Morgan. Okay maybe with a little bit of inner turmoil angst because these men do not know how to express their feelings, someone put them in therapy already jesus christ.find me/request fics on-tumblr- pennemactwitter- sarinandvanilla (sfw) or prettyboysbeg (nsfw)
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 25
Kudos: 454





	1. Chapter 1

When Derek Morgan walks into an empty interrogation room, one of the very last things he expects to find is, one very shaky, red to face, out of breath, Spencer Reid. 

Not only that, but the aforementioned man is curled up in the corner of the room, hands fisting tightly into his jacket, which is wrapped tightly around his body. Small whimpers work their way from his mouth, in between uneven breaths, which are being held back and then let out in a rush of hot air. 

And see, Spencer Reid is no idiot. He knew why he felt sick, nauseous, and dizzy. For the past three days he's had ever worsening symptoms of, what for him, is an oncoming heat. 

Some would call him stubborn, he would simply say he was dedicated to his job. Extra time off for his heat, meant extra time out the field, so, time wasted on an involuntary and unnecessary experience, one that was worse than his fellow omega counterparts. 

He'd done his best to hide it, really, but had failed miserably, and before now he'd had some excuse for his clear discomfort, but he'd really just avoided any and all discussion about it since the beginning of their work week. 

He'd always had "a rough go of things" as his mother would say, which was true in a way, but not how Spencer complains about it to anyone who he'd had to ability to complain about it to. His heats lasted on the far end of the 3-5 day average. They had always been incredibly painful, with cramps and the ache of need being accompanied by painful headaches and usually, the sporadic occurrence of vomiting. 

Of course, his hormones were still running rampant, and he still craved what he couldn't exactly have, but it was often the occurrence that he was simply in too much hurt to be able to focus enough to do anything about it, which was probably a factor as to why his heats almost always lasted 5 full days. 

But really, at this point, he'd made a mistake, which is something that the omega prides himself on not doing very often. He'd felt his symptoms worsen throughout the day, but had still agreed to stay behind at the office to look over and file away a case with JJ and then chat with Garcia, which was always a given, especially if he stayed late. 

So honestly, when he'd walked into the empty interrogation room to catch his breath, he should have expected the first wave of heat to hit him pretty hard, directly in his abdomen, in which his stomach muscles were now clenching and unclenching violently in an effort to do fuck all, and while he honestly was still aware of the where, who, and what of the situation, the pain made it really hard to concentrate. 

What he hadn't expected, and couldn't have, was Derek walking into that same interrogation room, where he was shaking on the floor, trying to work up the courage to go request some sort of help home from Garcia. 

"Jesus, boy wonder. You alright?" 

His voice was clearer, something for Spencer to latch onto. "I- no I'm-" he has to sit up more, push his hair out of his face, gain any semblance of normalcy. He does so, fighting the urge to curl himself in again when the pit of of stomach is struck with another push of pain. "I went into heat and I'm in a lot of pain and I need to… need to get Penelope to take me home, because I can't really walk like this, and I'm so stupid for letting myself stay here later than I usually would, though-" 

His coworker sighs, tossing his bag onto the table. "Come here. Up we go," he moves and wraps his hands gently around Spencer's chest, pulling him up off the floor until he has enough leverage to slip an arm under the mans knees. "You're gonna sit in this chair for me while I go let Penelope know what's going on, okay? I'll even bring her back with me, so you guys can figure out what you need to do." 

Spencer groans as he's moved, dizzy with nausea and pain. "Der- I'm gonna.. need-" He points towards the trashcan in the opposing corner of the room after he's sat down, and the larger of the two barely manages to bring him the bin before he's hurling into it, sweating profusely and now crying a bit. It's maybe 30 minutes into this heat and he knows he's going to struggle through it. 

The room spins as he leans his head onto the table, hands fluttering back to his knees. He barely registers the door to the room opening and closing, but he manages to sort of look up when it's opened back up again. Derek walks back in, a distressed tone to his scent, with an slightly calmer Garcia trailing behind him with a pink floral ice pack, and a bottle of medication specifically for heat symptoms. She had both of those items specifically for Reid, seeing as she was a beta, but had enough experience with the beginning of his heat to know to keep them near. 

Derek pulls out a chair near Spencer, sitting nearly directly across from him. The wary alpha extends a hand that holds a cup of cold water, which Spencer takes and only swishes some into his mouth to spit it out into the bin again. 

Garcia speaks up then, moving to stand next to Reid. "Here, take this because you know if you don't it'll be this bad for the next five days, and within those five days if I see you working at all I will absolutely send Hotch to forcibly remove all case files and internet accessible devices from your home. You know he'd do it, too. He cares about you." 

The beta tumbles 2 of the white pills into her hand, and sets them onto the table near enough to Spencer that he can grab them. He can make out what everyone is saying but the brightness of the room is dizzying. 

"Garcia, he mentioned you taking him home. That still happening?" 

Their coworker shakes her head, "No, I was going to catch a bus for once. Geez, I'm sorry Spence. Do you want me to call up Hotch?" 

With a shake of his head, Spencer looks up. "Uhm.. No. Morgan, did you uhm…" he trails off as his head pounds again. "Drive here. Did you drive here?" He knows his voice is weaker than he'd like it be, throat burning from the coughing and retching he'd done. 

Derek nods, hands going to grab his own bag and jacket, before moving over to the corner that still contains Reids. "Okay then. Penelope, I've got pretty boy from here, I'll make him lay down on the way to his place, and stay there for a little to make sure he gets settled. Is there anything I should know?" 

There's a silence from both other parties in the room, before Reid speaks up. "I don't, uh, I won't go… under, like others do. I'm not able to. Not that it matters that much, because you're not- I'm not-" 

Penelope sighs loudly. "He's saying he won't try to jump your bones at any point, because he'll be in too much pain to do it. His heats last a full 5 days, and I usually have to come over at least once a day to make sure he even drinks water. Make him take those pills before you both leave, or he'll be even more miserable than usual. He adores physical touch even though he says he doesn't. He's nearly touch starved. I know because he makes it a point to hug me before I leave when I come over to force him to hydrate and maybe eat. Don't let him drink coffee." 

Spencer groans loudly into the table, he hates people knowing more about him than need be, especially anyone that he has to interact with nearly every single day. 

As he throws Spencer's messenger bag over his shoulder, Derek mutters a quiet question to Penelope, clearly making sure the omega can't hear it. She murmurs back an answer that is also inaudible to him, and then bids him goodbye before leaving the room. 

The alpha quietly slips Spencer into his jacket, the weather outdoors turning chilly as fall descends slowly into winter. 

"I'm gonna need you to work with me, okay? Just… wrap your legs around me and I'll be able to carry you but you gotta hold on, just to be sure I won't drop you." 

Spencer groans quietly through the pain while Derek gathers him into his arms, unclenching most of his muscles to be able to wrap his legs around the mans hips. Almost as soon as he's sort of comfortable, he hears a barely audible, "Oh shit, Spencer. You've gotta take these before we go." 

The trembling omega lifts his head from where it had settled itself on his coworkers shoulder as said man sits, letting the smaller settle all of his wait onto his thighs while reaching for the medication and water. 

"Take them then, pretty boy, so we can get you home and in bed." 

And if Spencer wasn't still fighting his way through dizziness and general pain, his brain would have caught on more to what it could have done to that sentence. The implications it could have placed. But it was fleeting, and Spencer simply obeyed shakily, tossing back the pills and taking a small sip of water before nuzzling his head back where it had been, hiding himself in Derek's neck, where his eyes were shielded from the light and all he could smell were the light, nature-ish tones of the man's scent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely Spencer Reid focused but! Don't worry he convinces Derek to join in on activities later. 
> 
> This seems everywhere because I have a bad habit of jumping around with my train of thought. I'm much better at one shots.

Somewhere in between being gently deposited into Derek's car and arriving at home, Spencer had become acutely aware of another wave of heat, this one laced with what would probably be heavy arousal if he was anyone else. He ignores it in favor of curling further into himself in an effort to quiet his abdominal cramps. 

It's not until he's being picked back up, hauled into his alpha coworkers arms again, that he's realised that there's a fairly good chance that his black work pants are slick soaked. To be fair, he would have said something if he'd been hit with the knowledge of it sooner, but instead he hears a small "Jesus, Reid." as he feels an arm come up beneath the tops of his thighs to support him. And though he can tell it's not out of anger or disgust, he still whimpers out a little noise of shame and embarrassment. 

"No no no, none of that, it's okay. Just wasn't expecting it, yeah? Not used to you being so, well… human, around me. Especially not your omega side of being human." 

Derek jostles him a bit as he reaches around him awkwardly, (he is a grown man, after all, albeit lithe) making sure he has both of their bags. 

"Your keys are in your bag?" The omega in his grasp just nods against his shoulder. He continues to talk as he closes the door and approaches the door of his apartment. "Hm, our genius finally has nothing to say? Dang, I think I might miss your weird ramblings and statistics for these next few days." 

The alpha has to fumble a bit to open the door, and as he steps in, he's hit with a scent that is entirely Spencer, one much stronger than he'd ever been able to pick up during their time at work. He then registers that that had to mean that Reid was using scent blockers while at work, which was his choice, of course, but still a bit odd, as none of the rest of their small pack did. 

Spencer's house is nearly exactly how Derek had imagined it would be. The walls are lined with bookshelves, and books rest on nearly every available surface. It's chaotic, but the alpha is sure that if he were to look closer, there would be a complex organization system. He has brown leather couches and an old looking rocking chair, with an odd patterned crochet blanket thrown across it. 

A few empty coffee mugs rest on a mint green painted coffee island in the center of the main room, which is placed on a fluffy white rug. Overall, it's very much Spencer, who's now lifting his head to gesture vaguely towards one of the closed doors. "Right is my room. Left is guest room. My bathroom is connected to my room." 

Derek nods and brings the omega into his own room, immediately turning towards the bathroom. "Okay, let's run you a bath and then try to get some sleep, you clearly need it." 

He sits on the side of the tub, allowing all of Spencer's weight to go onto his thighs again as he figures out how exactly the water temperature settings work. Once he figures it out, he directs his attention back to the omega in his lap. "Can I help you out of your work clothes? I'll leave you to your own… devices once I help you out of the top layer." 

Spencer nods, hands moving to undo his belt as well as the button and zipper of his pants while the alpha's fingers deftly work down the buttons of his shirt, pulling it from it's tucked position in his pants. He pushes himself up shakily to make pulling off his clothes entirely a bit easier. When he's left in just his boxers, he sits on the ledge of his bathtub, head thumping back against the cool tiles of the far end. 

As Derek stands to go fetch Spencer clothes, he does his best to ignore the tent in his friend's underwear and doesn't point out the slick that had slightly seeped into his own work pants, instead just walking out to go change them. 

When he walks back into the bathroom, with his extra pair of sweats he'd had in his bag on, and a loose t-shirt and soft shorts in his hands for Spencer, the omega has already slipped into the warm water, skin flushed and eyes closed. His eyes flutter open. "'M naked. Why'd you change your pants?" 

He doesn't say it like he's trying to deter Derek from being in the bathroom, just like he's stating a fact. The alpha shifts awkwardly where he stands. "You got me a bit, uhm, messy. But it's okay, I always keep extra changes of clothes with me." 

Spencers expression turns to one akin to a grimace. "I got slick all over you… this is so gross. 'm sorry. dunno know why you're still here." Derek sets the clothes in his hands onto the counter, before resuming his seat on the edge of the tub, trying his hardest to ignore the fact that his coworker is very much naked, very much in heat, and definitely less than three feet away from him. 

"Well, for starters? You can barely stand on your own. Second, I don't think I'd feel all that right about leaving you to get through this alone." 

The alpha crosses one ankle over the other. "You spend every heat like this?" 

Spencer pushes his way into more of sat up position, eyes open to watch his coworker speak. "Yeah, since I was 13. It's… no medication has worked." 

A frown settles across the others face. "And… you won't let any of us help you. But why, Spence? We're pack. Any of us would be over here at any point to help take care of you. I really could call any of them and they'd be in their cars before I hung up." 

The omega frowns back. "I know that… that I'm the pack omega. I just don't like feeling like it. I'm not weak, or helpless, and I hate that this even happens to me." 

Derek's hands settle in his lap as he inhales slowly. "That's why you won't take clothes from any of us to nest? And don't like us scenting you? Spencer… you do know that none of us see you as weak, right? We've seen you get shot, shoot people, get kidnapped, die and literally come back to life. You letting your omega through wouldn't make you weak." 

The man in question stays silent, so Derek moves on. "Look, I know it's a lot right now, so we'll talk about it later. I saw that you haven't nested, at all, even with your own things, so when you're done with your bath I'm gonna help you get one started, at least." He stands to leave and turns before he halts, as if he'd forgotten something. "Try to get off, man. If not you'll feel worse than before, and I really don't think either of us have the energy to handle it." 

••

Spencer tries to obey Derek's words, just by nature. Almost as soon as Derek's retreated and closed the door, he wraps a hand around himself, already hard. He finds it to be much too sensitive, and with each upstroke he finds less and less pleasure. It's really just frustrating and teasing, forces him to remember exactly why he doesn't try to do this normally. It also frustrates him, not being able to succeed, mainly because he'd been told to do so, but he'd at least tried. 

By the time he gets himself out the tub and into dry clothes, the sun has set entirely, and his skin feels heated and he knows it's flushed. 

He pulls his hair back into a pony, just wanting it to be out of his face. He walks slowly back into his room, for some reason not expecting an alpas presence. There's blankets piled up onto his bed, including his favorite from his living room. He's grateful that Derek had grabbed that specific one. 

He watches as the alpha stands to move out of his way, and then feels eyes on him the entire time he moves blankets and pillows around. He stops, however, when his hands fall on a sweatshirt that's definitely not his. He brings it up to his face for as brief of a time as possible so his brain can register it as "pack" and then "derek", before tucking it up near the top of his bed. 

By the time Spencer is finished, he flops himself in the center of the mess of blankets and clothes, bouncing lightly. He curls back up in an effort to get comfortable. 

Derek steps over near the bed. "Can I sit next to you there, boy wonder?" 

The man in question lifts his head up to nod gently. "Yeah, I could actually use a hug." Derek's eyebrows raise a bit but he moves forward, carefully swinging himself up onto the bed. 

"C'mere." Spencer moves from his spot to wiggle closer to Derek, who's still impossibly warmer than he is. He ends up with his head chest level with Derek, lifting a knee up over the other man's leg to get more comfortable. 

Now though, Spencer is close enough that the alpha's scent isn't just present, it's strong, and it's also really, really fucking good. With a shaky inhale, Spencer thinks he recognizes hints of cinnamon and sugar, and safety, and the way worn books smell when you open them for the first time in years. He smells other members of their small pack as well, and it's more comforting than he ever thought he'd admit to himself. 

He nuzzles further into the mans side. He feels a hand tuck stray strands of wet hair behind his ear, and an arm wrapping around his torso. 

He drifts slowly into an unusually peaceful sleep, leaving Derek to his own thoughts. 

••

Just as the still awake man begins to drift into sleep, he picks up small sounds coming from the man currently pressed along his side. He waits, to see if it will stop or if he'll need to rouse the omega from his sleep. 

Spencer shifts and jerks a little bit in his sleep, hand curling into the material of Derek's shirt. A low groan, the loudest noise from him yet, alerts Derek into shaking the omega awake. 

"Hey, hey- babe, wake up." Spencer whines and tries to curl back up into the alpha in his bed. "Nope, need you to wake up all the way for me, c'mon." 

The smaller man groans, turning to plant his face into the bed. "'M awake. I- sorry, 'm- fuck." 

"You're fine. I was just worried that you might have a bad dream that would develope into a night terror… if you want me to leave the room, or even your house, I will." 

Spencer huffs out a small frustrated groan. "I'm not- no. It's just that I'm so frustrated, and will be, and I can't do anything about it, because it just hurts whenever I try, so I'm just stuck like this for five days every month." 

He looks up blearily at the man in his bed, who's looking off to the side, thinking. 

There's another pause before he responds. "If-" He loses his footing in his words for a moment, but catches himself. "If it… was someone else, like if someone else was to help you… would it be better?" 

The omegas eyes widen a bit as he pushes himself up. "Are you suggesting that you'd-" 

"Yeah. Yeah, I would. Am. Will. If you want me to." 

"I'm just so pent up, so sensitive that it doesn't actually feel good. I don't know if it would feel or be more successful if it was with another person because I've never been like this with another person." 

Derek nods, breaking from his uncharacteristic nervousness. "Come up here then," he says it with the air of a question, ensuring that Spencer knows he can say no. "I wanna test something out." 

Spencer follows the alpha's hand motions to straddle his lap, knees cautiously placed on the outside of his thighs. He already feels vulnerable, but isn't sure if that's a bad thing or not. 

Warm hands come to rest on his slender hips, thumbs immediately slipping under his shirt to draw circles onto his pale hips. 

"Look at me Spence." The omega in question lifts his head, eyes catching on the alpha's brown ones. "If you want to stop, that's all you have to say." 

Derek makes sure that he sees a nod before his fingers slip under a waistband. 

There's a small quiver in the smaller mans thighs as his shorts are tugged down slowly over his thighs, a jump in his muscles when the elastic of the waistband is dragged over his cock. 

Derek sits all the way up, maneuvering both of them around as he manages to sort Spencer's ridiculously long legs out of his shorts. As soon as he does, his hands are back on the slender hips that are fairly close to his own. 

The muscles there are tense, and Spencer's skin under his hands is flushed, hot. His hands move to run up and down his sides, hoping to provide him some sort of relief to the tension. 

"You do know, Spencer, that this isn't gonna work out if you don't breathe, right?" It brings a small smile to his lips, eyes closed as he shakily releases his breath. 

"I…" he clears his throat, before continuing. "I'm sitting on my co-worker slash best friends lap, naked from the waist down, with slick running down my thighs and- I don't like how much I like it." 

Hands travel from under his shirt down to the tops to his thighs, then around them entirely, as if to test what he'd said. When he finds it true, his lips twitch into a small grin. "Listen, genius, You rarely even let anyone hug you. In fact, I can't remember the last time you let me-" 

"Three months and 12 days." 

"There he is. Well, like I was saying; I would be much more worried if you didn't have any reaction, and even more if you didn't like it and weren't telling me so." 

The omega let's his head drop onto Derek's shoulder, strands of hair still loose from where it's mostly tied up. A small sound echos from his chest when a hand is run back up and down his spine, following all the way past the bottom of his tailbone. "Can I?" It's quiet, and Spencer is half convinced his own whispered "Please." comes directly from his dick and not his brain. 

Derek's index finger meets almost no resistance sliding into him and it feels so much better than the omegas own hands had, or could, and now he's thoroughly convinced that the alpha is a saint. 

Spencer feels himself twitch gently, and is surprised to find that the feeling is accompanied with almost no overstimulating pain. His hands curl into Derek's shirt at either of the man's sides, breath shaky. 

The man beneath him takes that as his cue to continue, finger only thrusting for a moment before he works a second one in next to his first. He indulges in the way he feels the slender mans taught abdominal muscles loosen with pleasure. 

Slick quickly starts coating his hand, and he has a half formed thought to take his hand to his lips to taste it, because holy shit Spencer smells good. There's a distinct vanilla smell permeating the air that accompanies suppressed moans from the omegas mouth. But it's not overbearing or alcohol reminiscent, rather like a fresh baked vanilla cake, or a sweet coffee. 

To combat the urge, he moves instead to press kisses into the lithe man's shoulder and neck, making sure he doesn't leave marks. He can't even imagine the teasing he'd get for it. 

There's no way the omega in his lap doesn't feel how hard Derek is in his sweats. A particular movement of his fingers sends Spencer's nerves skittering and a loud keen tumbling from his mouth. "Please- please please- Derek, fuck-" His breath is hot where it comes out in short puffs on said mans neck, hands spasming where they're curled into soft t-shirt material. 

It's not that long until his legs start shaking, tightening around Derek's hips, outright moans leaving his mouth as fingers are curled over his prostate repeatedly. "C'mon baby, you can cum like this, can't you?" 

He certainly will remember trying to answer with a 'maybe' but it doesn't make it's way out of his mouth, but Derek can tell he's made an attempt. "You're doing so good Spence, such a good boy." There's a shift in pitch to the constant stream of moans for a second, and it makes the alpha smile. 

It makes so much sense for the man to have a liking for praise. In Derek's opinion, he doesn't receive it nearly enough in the workplace. 

"Cum like this love. You're being so good for me, know you can." 

Spencer's breath comes out in heavy pants, and he's struggling to keep his hips from shifting to fuck himself down onto the thick fingers that keep sending stupidly good pulses of pleasure through his body. 

When he finally finds the ability to focus on a singular thing, it's the tight knot of an impending orgasm in his lower belly. It seems to come undone with a flourish, like pulling the end of bow. He's barely registered that sensation, even, when he cums with a groan of "Alpha," that's cut off sharply by a stuttered moan. 

His release manages to splatter itself onto his own shirt, as well as Derek's, and he doesn't have the pieces of his mind pulled together quite enough to care. 

Derek just watches in near awe, sad that he hadn't made the omega sit up to watch his face, but he thinks the feeling of his body clenching tightly around his fingers is enough. 

"See, you did so well baby, got yourself all messy for me. So pretty like this…" 

Spencer lifts himself up, shakily, to look at Derek. "Kiss me? Please?" 

Their lips meet quickly after, both with little patience to get what they want. Spencers lips are soft, but puffy in the way that Derek could tell he'd been biting them. Both of his hands move to grasp the brunettes waist, not caring enough to notice that his right hand was making even more of a mess of the shirt it was settled on. 

Spencer decides very fast that he should have been doing this long before now. His own hands come up to the sides of the others face, even if just to ensure that he wouldn't move away too soon. 

His hands are still shaky, and his heart pounds in his chest. He notes that the room smells heavily of him still but there's Derek woven into it, heavy arousal even more twisted into it. 

Derek smiles gently as he tries to dislodge himself some Spencer's lips, hand gripping heavier around his side as an attempt to comfort the small whine that it causes. "Hey, hey." 

"Please I want you. Let me j-" 

"No, Spence, I know baby. Take a deep breath for me." 

His head is so hazy, and it's one of the best orgasms he's had in his life, and his stomach pain is nearly nonexistent. 

"But…" 

"I need you to calm down, love. You did so good, don't need to do anything else. I'll be okay" 

Spencer works slowly on turning his breathing to normal, resting his forehead gently against the others. 

"We'll talk about it when you aren't exhausted. You need to get some sleep, Pen told me that you don't sleep well before your heats." 

A trembling laugh tumbles it's way out of Spencer's mouth. "Remind me to never complain to her again…" 

"Mhm." Derek tugs up at the hem of the smaller mans shirt, pulling it completely off before doing the same with his own. 

Spencer, still miraculously half hard, ignores such in favor of shifting down to lay his head onto his best friends chest. And, jesus, was best friend a term he'd be putting under question. 

But for now, skin to skin contact and the sound of a strongly beating heart under his ear is much more than enough. 

It's no surprise when he fades quickly out of consciousness, breathing even and hair half spilled out from where it'd been pulled up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer gets Derek to join in with festivities! Feelings are.... brushed upon. Yeah literally just smut with this one folks :)

Spencer wakes slowly. The first thing he notices is that he's warm- incredibly so. The second thing is that he's probably more aroused than he's been in years. After that, though, everything hits him all at once. Derek's smell, the way the alpha is pressed against him, individual feelings. 

It hits at the exact same time. He feels like he's being needy as he lightly shakes the man beneath him, quickly speaking out his name, but with the way he feels, it can be probably be excused. 

Need pulses through his entire body, hot and all encompassing.

Derek wakes up much faster than he had, what with the whole being shaken awake thing. "Jesus- Spence? What's wrong?" His voice is heavy with sleep, eyes not yet willing to open all the way. 

"I'm so turned on I could yell, and I never yell, and you're under me and- just, please? Fuck." 

The last word comes out as a groan, and his hands press hard into the sheets on either side of Derek's chest, legs straddled over his hips. 

The man in question props himself up onto one of his elbows, bringing the other hand to the back of Spencer's neck, tugging him down to connect their mouths. 

It's a little gross if he were to think about it, but morning breath is the least of Spencer's worries or thoughts. The kiss itself is messy, with little coordination as they both pour themselves into it, and now Derek is stuck wondering why the hell they weren't doing this before. 

Again, Derek's the one to pull himself away, head clearer than the omega's. "What do you need, baby?" 

Spencer's hands tremble slightly as they move from the bed to rest instead on Derek's shoulder, mouth open as he searches for words he doesn't have. 

"I- you. Your hands, mouth, cock- fuck, I don't care, I just need you." 

Derek is a little shocked at how up front Spencer is being. He takes a second just to sit up completely, hands moving to grab pale hips once he has. 

"Spence, I wanna help you, I do, but I also don't want you to regret anything that we do." 

Said man vibrates with energy under his hands, sighing slowly. "I won't. I wouldn't. There's no way." He watches Derek's face now, eyeing him carefully, and before he starts to speak, he interrupts again. "Not to fuel your ego more, but I would want this without the heat, and no we don't have time to analyze that. If you don't touch me soon I might start crying." 

Derek frowns slightly even at the idea. "Well, let's not do that, then." 

He reconnects their lips at the same time he wraps a hand around Spencer's dick, revelling in the way it makes the man whimper and his back arch. He moves his hand slow, purposeful in his intent to drag out the stimulation, swallowing the small sounds that escape from the smaller man. 

It's Spencer's turn pull away now, huffing exasperatedly as his hips twitch to fuck himself involuntarily into Derek's firm grip. "Personally, I think it's-" A thumb is pressed against his slit on that upstroke, and his sentence is broken in half by a whimper. "- un- unfair that you've still got your pants on." 

Quick pants escape hotly onto Derek's mouth as he replies. "You wanna help fix that?" He lets go of Spencer to let him shuffle down and tug at the waistband of his pants, lifting his hips up to assist the action. 

With hands and mouth unoccupied, it gives him a chance to take in just how fucking good Spencer smells. He can't exactly place a finger on the switch from last night, but it's undeniably sweeter, and deeper. It still manages to send his head falling back momentarily and his cock twitching, hard. 

Spencer scrambles to put the sweats he'd finally gotten of off long, well muscled, stupidly attractive dark legs, off to the side of the bed and move back up to where he'd been. 

He takes one of his own hands down to grip himself, looking up from the both of them with a silent question. 

When he receives a nod in affirmation, he wraps a hand around both of them at once. Derek is bigger than him, significantly so, and the contrast is so pretty Spencer thinks he might pass out. 

Derek gives a low groan of relief, bringing one of his hands to the back of Spencer's head, bringing their mouths together again. 

Spencer's unoccupied hand comes to rest on one of Derek's cheeks, fingers lightly brushing over his ear. 

As his hand continues moving, thankfully quicker than before, the omega allowing his hips to also push forward, subconsciously seeking out his own pleasure. A whine sounds from the lips that are pressed against Derek's, and then the stimulation is gone, but it returns startlingly fast, the hand that was wrapped around them now slicked with cool lube. 

The sensation is a shock to the system, and it earns another groan from Derek. He wants to make a playful comment on how Spencer could've just used his own, but then the hand wrapped around their arousals picks up in speed, so he doesn't get the chance to. 

"Derek- I'm close-" 

It's whispered against his lips, so pretty and breathy. Almost no sooner is it said, though, a familiar ringing tone sounds through the air. 

"Shit, Spencer- Spencer hold on." 

The hand around them slows to stop, and Derek's grateful that he doesn't have to do any more movement than leaning over the side of the bed to retrieve his phone. As soon as he's back to where he'd been, Spencer's hand is moving again, though. 

"Spencer-" It's a surprised little remark, the only he can get out before Hotch's voice can be heard through the phone. 

"Derek? We haven't been able to get a hold of Spencer, but both of you are needed, we might have a case. From what it looks like though, it's just as likely that we don't." 

Derek's hand fumbles down to meet Spencer's own, stopping at least the movement. "Uhm- yeah, Spencer's in heat, started yesterday." 

"Oh, okay. I hadn't realised, I should have checked what date it was. You'll be here within 30, though, yes?" 

Derek presses his lips together carefully. He certainly wasn't going to leave Spencer as he was willingly. "I'm, uh, also indisposed…" The sentence trails off. 

There's a brief pause from their boss. "With Spencer?" 

"Yes, Hotch." 

There's a sigh on the other end of phone. "We'll talk about it when you both return. Call when you can." 

There's a short dial tone, but it's not paid any attention to as the phone is tossed back to where it had been. 

"Derek- fucking please, I just wanna cum." 

Spencer can feel his eyes water just a bit with want, still teetering on the edge. 

The alpha moves his hand from where it had stopped the movement of Spencer's, allowing him to continue the motion of his hand and his hips. 

"Come on then, you can cum baby." 

It's only a couple seconds after that when Spencer is watching as he spills over his own fist and onto Derek, body wracked with aftershocks. 

Before a word can be said otherwise, Spencer is shifting down from where he sits, promptly fitting himself between Derek's legs to take him into his mouth. 

Quite honestly, Derek thinks as he looks down, it's filthy. The way he wraps his lips around the tip of his cock isn't without skill, but right off the bat it's messy, his spit quickly adding to the wetness of lube and his own cum. 

Spencer groans at the weight of Derek on his tongue, which earns a moan in return, one that only encourages him to work his mouth further down, something he does with a messy fervour. His hand remains wrapped around what he can't reach with his mouth, working up and down in tandem with his head. 

A shaky hand of Derek's moves to tangle itself into Spencer's hair, pulling it out of his face for him, as the elastic band holding it up had fallen out at some point earlier. 

"Jesus Spencer- you're so fucking good at that. You look so good with your mouth around me, fuck." 

The combination of the way Spencer looks, and how his mouth feels around him, is sending Derek quickly towards his own demise, and he pulls up gently on Spencer's hair to alert him of such. 

The man stays though, adding more suction and letting his tongue become more involved, groaning around Derek as he finally does find release, cumming hard into Spencer's mouth with a loud moan, hand tightened briefly into brunette hair. 

Hand still tangled in his hair, Derek pulls Spencer back up to him, letting himself taste the lingering hints of both of them. 

They take an unspoken second to just breathe, even though it's also unspoken that Spencer would still probably need more. Even now, just kissing, he feels trills of pleasure run through his stomach, and slick trailing down his thighs. 

By now, the usually reserved, intelligent Spencer Reid was gone, tossed out of a window, even. 

That much is clear to both of them in the way that Spencer's hands shake, and how he puts all of his effort into whatever he's doing. 

Their tongues meet continually, kiss wet and somehow more messy than it had been, Spencer's lips surely dark with what would be bruising. 

Derek finds that he's cant exactly do all that he wants as they are, so he takes it into his own hands to flip around quickly, pressing the omega into the bed with a hand placed on one hip. He moves his mouth down to the hollow of Spencer's collarbone, sucking gently at the skin there, allowing his need to mark and possess take over, just a bit. 

He reels it in only when there's several dark bruises pressed into pale, pale skin. It's a stark contrast to him own, but not in a way that's unappealing. His attention snaps quickly back to Spencer though, when his ability to hold his tongue slips and he starts rambling, again. 

"Derek- I'm not- I really need you." There's a whimper there, at the end of his statement. 

His smarkiness gets the best of him. "Need me how, huh?" A small part of him enjoys how it makes Spencer squirm a little with embarrassment. "Well, if you can't tell me, I don't know what you need baby." 

Briefly, Spencer considers simply not saying anything, but the thought is fleeting because he knows that if not he might actually not get what he wants. "God- You're insufferable." He heaves a deep breath in between his sentences, his breathing had been too shallow for comfort. "Fuck me? Please? Please, I need you so bad it hurts." 

"Hm. Good job telling me, love." 

Derek's a little scared, if he's honest. He'd held himself together so well, so far, but being inside of Spencer is something entirely different. 

Still, he's not willingly to displease the omega, so a hand quickly makes its way down to Spencer's rim, fingers slipping through the mess there teasingly. 

"Jesus, you're so fucking stunning." 

Well- that wasn't quite what he wanted to say, but he supposes that it works anyway. As he presses two fingers into him without hesitation, Spencer gives a little moan of relief, hand coming down to grip at the alpha's upper arm. He feels muscles tense there as fingers are pumped into him quickly, body responding immediately. 

His back muscles tense and he arches prettily, free hand searching restlessly for something to grab onto, eventually curling into his bedsheets. 

The bedsheets he's currently making a mess of. 

Derek watches attentively now, as he hadn't been able to the last time he'd done this. Slick quickly covers his fingers, so they're glistening each time they're pulled out and thrusted back in. Spencer's body responds so beautifully, hips shifting subconsciously in an effort to seek out more than what he's getting. There's only whimpers coming from his mouth, and they're high, keening little noises that are very quickly convincing Derek's dick to rejoin the game. 

Deciding that it's entirely necessary to press kisses onto Spencer's tummy, he adds another finger next to his previous two. As eager as he may be, hurting the omega was nowhere within what he wanted to be doing. 

It only succeeds in frustrating Spencer more, pleasure and need mixing into an agonizing sensation. "I'm ready enough, Derek, fuckin- get in me, please-" The last syllable of his plea is cut off as cunning fingers are drug against his prostate a final time before the fingers are gone. 

"Condoms?" 

Spencer wants to cry, and he knows he's being impatient and that everything that's happened is important, but still. "No- No, I'm on birth control, and suppressants." 

"Are you sure you want me to-" 

"Oh my god, please stop asking questions yes I'm fucking sure!" 

Derek can't help but laugh a bit at the exclamation, but pulls Spencer by the hips down to where he needs him anyway. "Alright, love. No need to get sassy." 

And Spencer almost retorts with an even more heated response, but then Derek has lined himself up and immediately started pushing himself into his body and the thought is gone.

The omegas thighs clench around Derek's hips and he feels so much better than he thought he would. 

Every inch of Derek sends more flutters of of pleasure through his system, and he's incredibly close to orgasming again by the the alpha has bottomed out. 

"Can- can I cum? Please, holy fuck." 

Derek hums lightly at first, not moving as he takes in the way Spencer feels around him, so warm and form fitting, like his body was made for him. It's a thought that sends a rush of happiness through him. 

Then it hits him that he'd actually been asked something. "Of course, Spence." He leans back down over him to press kisses against his neck again, before tentatively moving his hips, and Jesus- the feeling and the moan that the omega lets out is going to be burned into his brain forever. 

He trails his hands lightly over Spencers dick, running a finger through clear beads of liquid gathered at the top, and it sends a sob careening from his pretty pink mouth. 

"So good for me. Such a good omega." 

The praise and gentle touching is what sends him over the edge, with an almost startled gasp of, "For you," broken by breathy groans and then, "Yours." 

"Mine, huh?" 

Derek takes the pause from Spencer as the cue to start moving again, watching how the omega beneath him nearly falls apart. 

"Yes- I've always been yours-" 

That was far from what the alpha had expected, but to save himself from replying he leans down to press their lips together quickly. 

Spencer continues groaning into the kiss, bucking his hips up to meet Derek's thrusts eagerly. His brain is so gone, and every movement still feels so fucking good. 

"My pretty omega. Always so good for me, even when you try your hardest to be a brat." 

It makes the omega whimper, but he nods in an effort to appease the strange feelings in his stomach- ones that accompany the pleasure. "'M yours, your omega." 

Derek's hips nearly falter but they quickly pick up in place, hand moving back to grasp Spencer's cock, knowing that he'd finish soon, especially with the declarations of ownership. That really got to him, in a way that nothing had before. 

"Love hearing that from you. Fuck, you feel so good." 

Little pleas start to slip into Spencer's moans, and he's not even entirely sure what he's asking for, but he feels so good he could cry. 

"Do you need me to knot you, love? Is that what your all worked up for?" 

It's teasing, but Spencer nods his head frantically, hair a mess against his forehead. "Please, please alpha," it cuts off when Derek changes the angle of his thrusts, with enough force that Spencer's body is moved up a bit with each one, moans punctuated clearly. 

The way his alpha moves into his satisfies a need that Spencer had never felt before, but it still hasn't curbed that entire need, exactly. 

"We're flipping back around, love." 

The message barely works its way into Spencer's head before he's being shifted and then suddenly he's back on top again. Even here though, he doesn't have to do any work, because he's being held by his hips as Derek fucks into him with a needy abandonment. 

Their scents both tangle together in his room now, and it's also extremely satisfying. It's not anywhere near as good as he feels right now though, Derek's hands gripped tightly on his hips as his knot grows. 

Of course Spencer knows how human bodies work, but it's shocking how good it feels as he's held down against Derek's body. 

There's a groan that sounds loudly from his alphas mouth, and as soon as Spencer is completely settled on his knot, they come in almost tandem, the omega crying out, eyes watering so much that a tear falls, as his orgasm tears through his body. Directly after, he feels Derek twitch inside of him and the warmth of his cum spread, and it's like the fire in the pit of his stomach has had a pail of water thrown over it. 

As soon as the worst of the aftershocks are over, he's collapsing onto his alpha's chest, even if there's a mess between them- the soreness of his muscles has finally caught up to him. 

Derek's working through the finishing waves of his own orgasm still, but brings his hands up to wrap around his omega's body, holding him close. 

"You're okay, you did so good." There's kisses being pressed slowly against the top of his head, and Spencer feels so loved. It's one of the best things he's ever felt. 

He wiggles slightly, whimpering at the constant pressure against the best feeling spots. Hands shoot to his hips, stilling them. 

Deep breaths come from both men, and once the alpha is sure that there won't be any more movement, his hands roam up and down his omega's torso. "Are you alright, Spence? Talk to me, babyboy." 

He hears a shaky inhale before he gets a reply. "I'm… so good. So good." 

"Yeah? No headaches, cramps, nothing?" 

Spencer continues allowing himself to sink into the feeling of comfort and calm, and shakes his head against his alpha's chest. 

They stay there, just breathing slowly until Spencer can finally move off of him, doing so with a quite little sound, hands shaking. 

The alpha is watching carefully, admiring just how wrecked his omega is. There's tiny bruises pressed into hips, and darker ones along his neck. He looks flushed with pleasure and he's a mess of sweat, cum, and slick. He's still unbelievably beautiful.

There's a moment then where their breath is caught up in the air, but then Derek is gently pushing his fingers into his pretty boys hair, running through the tangles, and everything falls back into place. 

"Shower?" 

"Shower."


	4. Chapter 4

Showering together proves to be too much work, so instead they both sink to the bottom of Spencer's tub together, sitting in the warm water with Spencer's back to Derek's chest comfortably. 

The omega himself is still shaky and tired, but ultimately satisfied. The post orgasm haze makes his movements slow and he grabs the clean washcloth off of the side of the tub, gently washing off the mess on his own body and then turning to Derek to do the same. 

"Did you…" he pauses to bite at his lip. "Did you mean it… what you said? I didn't mean to say it how I did but- I wasn't lying." 

The hands of his alpha roam back to his sides to pet lovingly over them, now in an attempt to soothe him and his anxieties. "Yeah… I did. I also meant what I said earlier, before that. You've got to reach out when you need something, honey." 

It makes him huff indignantly and lower his arms into the water with a splash. "I don't need the… the stuff you're talking about. I'm not my status, Derek. It doesn't- it doesn't affect me like that-" 

His alpha grabs one of his wrists that's currently gesturing his hand wildly, cutting him off to press a kiss to his open palm and then each of his fingertips, watching as it relaxes him. "Did I say you were your status?" 

The smaller man shakes his head, the edges of his damp hair swaying with it. 

"Let me explain a bit, Spence. You as a person are not different because of your status. Your needs, though? Those are different. Ignoring them is not healthy. You know that, and I know you do." 

He sits unhappily, almost like a small child being chastised. "I don't mean just mentally, I mean when you feel jittery for hours, when you have blinding migraines, and when you feel as though you haven't slept in weeks because you won't let anyone touch you. I mean when you walk through a crowd of dickhead alpha police and feel unsafe and alone because you won't let us scent you." 

There are more kisses being pressed to his hand and then small ones being set loving on his shoulder and the bruises on his neck. He still sits indignantly, but he knows that his alpha is right. There's negative side effects to what he's been doing, but his mind has been justifying it. 

He'd had to work his way through high school and college discovering who he was. He's been put down and shamed because of his status, and for so long it had been easier to pretend like it didn't exist. 

Here, though, sitting chest to chest with someone who he loved, with dopamine levels soaring, there was… a lot of thoughts. An almost overwhelming amount, actually. 

Thinking about those past experiences nearly makes him cry again, but he just tears up slightly. 

"Oh no baby, don't cry… I just need you to know that we all love you and that I need you to let you give into your instincts more. Even if it's just around me at first." 

Spencer nods gently, shaking a hand through his hair. 

Derek smiles softly at him, hands still roaming soothingly across his baby's flat tummy and then up over his ribs, tracing them with his fingers. "Do you want me to wash your hair, babe?" 

Once he gets a head shake in affirmative, Derek takes soap into his hand and runs it into his now wet hair, carefully massages his scalp as he goes and lets Spencer sink down into the water to rinse out his hair. 

A pale hand reaches out to hand him the conditioner, and he takes it and also spreads it through wavy brunette strands. It elicits small hums from the omega, and his scent is warm and soft, domestic pleasure running through both of them. 

When his hair is completely washed out, Derek pulls them both out of the tub and towels them both off, pressing kisses to the light bruises that his fingertips had left on his hips as if to ensure that his omega knows they were placed there with adoration and love. It makes Spencer's heart soar. 

They walk out together and Spencer finds clothes in his closet for both of them, as well as pulls out clean sheets, which he leaves for Derek to handle, unsurprisingly enough. 

Clothes are pulled on by both of them, and it's with a start that Spencer realises that most symptoms of his heat are gone. He just feels a bit of an excess in sexual energy and he's hungry and a little dehydrated, but beyond that his physical symptoms are almost gone. 

He smiles and by the time he looks up, his alpha is padding back into the room with what's probably a protein shake in his hand. 

"Only you would carry powder around to make impromptu shakes, Derek Morgan." 

He laughs at that, but hands him the cup with a straw anyway, settling onto the bed again. "Drink it anyway, genius. I don't think whole food would settle too well right now." 

Spencer sips on it slowly, resting back against his headboard, thinking quietly, head turned towards the ceiling. 

"Jesus, what's the team gonna say?" 

"Well… apparently Emily owes Jj 50 bucks. So, I can only assume-" 

"They were betting on us!? And you knew!?" 

"I wasn't meant to know!" 

"You let them?" 

"Oh? So I was supposed to stop them!?" 

"Yes!" 

"How would I have-" 

"You have a gun!" 

"And I should use it to resolve problems in the workplace?" 

"Yes, Derek. You should." 

As much as Spencer would like to sound indignant and angry, it fails miserably as constant smiles slip through. 

It feels nice, being there, like this. He thinks he might actually let himself stay here for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to point out any spelling mistakes! This is unbeta'd because we die like men, and I'm much too cowardly to share something like this directly with another person. Comments encourage me to write more :)


End file.
